Past and Present
by opal14
Summary: Olivia has to go live with her dad and step mother after her mom dies. What does the future have in store for her this time, and does it involve some certian vampires. I do not own Twilight but do own Olivia, her family and Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the jist of it, Bella is all grown up forever 18 now and married to Edward. Its been about 50 years since she's been changed and so they come back to forks. They have a new addition Alexander he was from up north and he wants to see more of the world and go to school again. They meet Olivia and some chemistry happens between the two, Hope you like it.**

**_Prologue_**  
I never gave death much thought, let alone let myself worry about. Why should I have its not like I was going to die soon anyways, I had my whole life ahead of me. Well now I was about to find out, or so I thought, was I really going to die or was I getting ever lasting life? And would I have get to spend eternity with someone whom I loved or not. Common man didn't I get a say in any of this, I guess not.

**_Chapter 1_**

"Smile," crowed the dark haired photographer yet again as I was situated into a new pose. "Yes, yes that's it. Fabulous darling." he said with his English accent as he clucked his tongue. Sighing I was made to put on a pouty face as the camera flashed again temporarily blinding me. Staggering I was given a break, so grabbing a bottle of water and a carrot stick, for that's all they had, I went to sit down on a couch. Flopping down I rubbed my numbing legs. It wasn't my choice to do this, it was my step mother. Oh yes I was a poor lost soul of a child all due to the unfairness of divorce. I wish, no my mother had died three months ago and I was currently living with my step mother who resided in forks. The most dreary and rainy place ever but I didn't mind I loved the rain. There my life changed for better or worse I will never know, but right now I had to have this photo shoot and then I was to go back to my aunt's house in the north to pack up the rest of my stuff. I was called back again, then after several more pictures where taken I was finally released only to find my step mother Therese there.

"Oh Olivia you were lovely, now off to your singing lessons." she gushed as she latched onto my arm and dragging my out of the building and to her new BMW. Then getting in we speed off towards the other side of the city. Stopping in front of the red bricked building that i had come to hate I was ushered inside into a white walled room. A music stand sat in one corner with a big black plush chair where my evil teacher sat.

"Olivia, so glad you decided to come yet again," nodding silently I went over to take my place." you'll be doing a song by Kelly Clarkson today darling. I just can't get over the fact of how nice your voice is." as I got ready by doing my scales he continued to babble on and on about my good looks and voice oh and last to come my excellent grades. 90 or higher was what was expected of me and if it wasn't that well there was going to be a big punishment for that. Thank goodness things came naturally to me I thought as I finished the last of the scales." okay no that your warmed up, he may start." commanded the little old man as he went back to his char to sip his coffee. Starting I glanced at the title and saw it was Because Of You:

_"Because Of You"_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Pausing to catch my breathe I noticed him staring at me with his little mouth open in surprise" beautiful" he whispered as he stopped the tape I hadn't noticed him holding. "Absolutely wonderful. I think we are done for today" nodding dumbly I walked out only to find ten or so people listening, turning bright red I rushed past them and pulled my cell phone out. "Um Theresa can you pick me up I'm done. Please" I asked as kindly as I could then with a quick yes she was there minutes later.

Looking out of the window of the plane I relaxed as the familiar icy fields of the north came up to great my with biting cold winds. The plane lurched slightly then with a thud we landed safely on the ground. Stumbling off I went to the doors and hailed a cab. On my way to my aunt's home I felt my heart throb as I remembered the day I found out about my parents divorce. My mother's heart had been crushed and deep down I knew I blamed my father for her death. But it wasn't his fault she had cancer and never told me though I saw all the signs I didn't expect her to leave me so soon. And then to top it all off my father got married the day after. he didn't care about me but he was the only relative I had other then my aunt but her health was starting to fail her to and i t bothered me to be leaving her.

I packed at a slow pace as me and my aunt Caroline talked, and making our promises to visit we bid each other good bye. I went to my waiting cab and she back into her house. Waving from the open window I called out to here to call me if she needed anything even a shoulder to cry on and I would be there. My thought was sincere but I knew she would never do it. So sighing I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes to help calm my heavy heart.

A few hours later I was made to endure the most difficult task of all. An hour drive to forks with my new step mother. I had argued tat she needn't be bothered with having to pick me up, but as I sat there in her perfumed care gagging to myself everyone could tell I had lost that fight. She wasn't my mother so it wasn't like I was obliged to love her like a guardian right? Or wrong? I asked myself as I cranked up the music innocently to drown her out.

The rain pelted against the glass as we continue down the high way. I didn't even bother to look out the window cause what was there to see other then rain. Uh nothing. I already felt trapped but that was just because I was in a small perfumed car, with a women I hated and I couldn't even open a window, let alone turn on the music. So here I was in the rainiest places on earth and I was trapped with a monster. Tuning her out I focused on trying to get to sleep but decided against it because I was too cranky to have to explain to her I had just stayed up for 48 hours straight almost. So sighing I went back to listening to her rattle on about how much fun we were going to have, and how we were just going to be the best friends. I knew when I first met her that she was a nightmare from hell. A living Barbie doll. Someone I knew I wouldn't be able to stand to have a 2 hour class with let alone stay with till I could move out and go to college or university.

Breathing deeply through my mouth I noticed we were slowing down. "Are we there yet," I asked looking up from my book and I-pod that I had thankfully found in time before I went crazy.

"No, were just getting within town limits." she said turning slightly to stare at me. "What are you listening to?" shrugging I decided to tell her.

"uh its this Korean band that me and my mom went to see, its w-inds, but I also have this other band se7en and a few others." staring at me in horror she made a grab for my arm but I pulled back quickly tucking it across my chest tightly.

"Oh I see," she said trying to cover up for her action. "What else do you listen to?"

"Jazz, classical, pop, rock, heavy metal, uh oh yah and sometimes country." I mumbled unsure how to answer her prying questions. Looking at me blankly she turned back to the road just in time to slam on her breaks sending me flying forward. My reddy brown hair flew in front of my face making me cough as it went into my mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized just as I shoved her down the glass cracked making it spider web but not burst. "What was that," she was starting to yell so I covered her mouth with one of my long pale slim fingered hands making her shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**"Shh." then letting her go I opened the door ever so quietly, somehow I had the feeling we weren't getting shot at by accident. And was it me or my step mother Teresa they wanted. She grabbed a hold of me whimpering not to be left alone. I just shook her off though making her slither back to the floor. "I'm just going to check it out," I whispered back pulling the door closed but before I could turn around I felt a pair of hands grab me

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Where do you think your going sugar," asked the faceless man as he dragged me up to meet his eyes. Shaking my head in surprise i looked into the eyes of my convict uncle. "Olivia?" he asked surprised dropping me and crushing me to his chest. Onlookers stared in horror as they watched a strange black cloaked man pull me into his arms.

"Uncle?" I whispered as he carried me towards the side walk making Teresa get out of the car shakily and yell just as pitifully.

"You let go of my step daughter. Or I'll call the police, because I am a very important person and so is she." stumbling I asked to be let go so that I could tell her what was happening. "

"Sure kid oh and for the count I wasn't the one who shot at you the cops did."

"Why?" I asked perplexed aren't they the good guys. I sure thought so. Stumbling over to her I assure her all was okay but she wouldn't' believe me but then the cops came into view. Taking aim they raised there guns making me turn in attempts to block my new guardian. These were not cops they were fakes right down to there badges and graduation papers. I noted having watched enough try to see that this was the case. So pushing her towards my uncle making her scream I turned to face my killers. I gasped as I recognized them, the guys who said they would do anything to have me. They had gone as far as framing my uncle two years ago with stealing of cars but here he was free and they still didn't have me. but I was only 16 and only a couple months of being that two in grad 12, yes I was smart for my age and these guys should have been in there second year of university.

Walking forward I stood in front of my arch nemesis making him smile in response while I frowned with diastase. "Hey baby, told you I would have you." he laughed as he reached for me. Turning at the last second I grabbed his out stretched and pulled making him fall to the ground unexpectedly. Laughing my self I stepped back not noticing anything but the fight for I was a major trouble maker and when it was time to make trouble that's all I could concentrate on. A big crowd had formed and they started in horror not noticing that the weren't real cops. A group of 7 pale teenagers were leaning glaring at me with clenched fists. They were the Cullen's.

Getting up he glared at me through blood shot eyes making me shivering inwardly. How had he changed so much, no I thought, I never liked him but he liked me, the most popular, hot guy in school. No one understood why I turned him down but he never gave up. And now here we stood face to face scowling at each other him still in love with me, a single girl for my whole life caught up in combats. Lunging for him he wrapped his arms around me making it look like we were hugging. I struggled with all of my might while Teresa yelled "don't hurt the nice police men Olivia they were only trying to protect us from this evil man." she screamed struggling out of my uncles grasp making him tighten his hold.

"Yah Olivia don't hurt the nice police men," he said smirking as he pulled my hands behind my back and started to hand cuff them. then in a slightly more authoritive voice he called out to the croud,"I'm going to have to bring Ms Olivia Toarish with me down to the station." seeing my step mothers alarm he added," its nothing serious just a few questions and then she can go home." I was then dragged away screaming and yelling. Kicking and spitting to the police cruiser they had stolen or as they called it borrowed without asking.

"Oh you disgusting pig, let go of me. I'll get you for this," those were my last words before I was cut short with a clean silk gag that was tied up snug at the back of my head. My big milk chocolate brown eyes were filled with hate as the sirens were put on high. Turning slightly I saw my uncle lung at the two remaining letting my step mother go to get in her car. Driving off towards my new home I was taken out past the town limits of forks.

I slid across the warm plush seat towards the door and started to make loud mumbling noises to look like I wanted to talk. So stopping the car he got out and made his way to the door I was sitting near. But as soon as he opened it I lunged out and started running. Screaming I heard him slam the door and open up and other and slam that. Then with a loud hum the car roared to life. He was coming after me, so I pushed harder making my heart speed up to. I was really glad now that I walked and biked everywhere and even ran so that I had good stamina. So I had quite a few meters on him but he was catching up fast. So taking a right I ran into the trees hoping to get away from him but he was still coming. But now he was on foot, running loudly behind me yelling,

"It's foolish to run Olivia especially from your destiny."

"My destiny is to be alive and alone, or dead and in hell. For that's all I deserve and I hope you join me there so that I can bug you for all of eternity." with that he grabbed out his gun and shot making a residue coat his white shirt and hands.

"I'm going to kill you Olivia if you don't stop running,"

"Then hurry up then cause I'm never going to give up especially not where your concerned. " growling loudly he shot again just missing me by inches and busting a tree branch. "See that was only with little self control that I had to refrain from killing you Olivia," he yelled making me stop and whirl around.

"Oh yah, then here," I growled as I stalked forward to his motionless figure. Raising his gun in a form of protecting himself I unzipped my hoodie to expose a small red tank top and my bare white throat. "Well then why don't we make it easier for you to aim," and with that I stopped just at the base of the barrel making it rest cold and menacing on my skin. "Common kill me," I challenged making him grit his teeth while his eyes flashed a hideous red. But as hard as it was to stand so close to him when he was like that I continued to make my gaze level and brave.

Unfortunately for me the rest of the boys had caught up by now and glancing around me i saw them come together to make a circle around me and my captor. 'this was going to be a lot harder to get away now, I thought to myself, but no I was Olivia Toarish daughter of a dumb cruel man and a dead first wife and a Barbie doll step mother. So laughing with hate I took another step forward me making the cold barrel bight into my neck even more as I challenged them all again, "common pull the trigger man and it will all be over and then the rest of us can get on with our little lives."

But what I got was shocking, they were all shell shocked and it looked like they didn't want to believe what I just said. a stupid little girl wants to die and stand up for herself wow, I thought sarcastically to myself when none of them answered. by then I was growing impatient and decided enough was enough, weither they were going to shoot me or I was leaving, either way I hopped I was going to be ride of them. So whirling around on my heel I stalked to the edge of the circle and pushed past them making them stumble out of the way. "Yah that's right move it," I hissed giving them all dirty looks.

Unfortunately it didn't go exactly as planned. Shaking there heads in a daze they noticed I was no longer there. So spinning around they split up into groups of two to go look for me. Up above them in a tree I watched with a giant smirk on my face as I whispered, "oh Olivia, you clever girl. Ha-ha" then standing up ever so carefully I reached for another branch and started to carefully swing myself over. But having not looked before my good mood soon vanished just as quickly as it took for me and the tree branch to fall to the ground.

Coughing and gasping for air, I reached a shaking hand up to y pounding head and ever so slightly felt around. Gasping with effort I sat up still searching only to wince with pain when I found a tender spot. But my and own attendance was short lived when I heard the shouts and the crash of leaves being stepped on as they ran to the noise. "What was that?" they had yelled but now it was going to be: look I see her, over there and then they'd point, yell again, get her."

Struggling with the effort I stood up on my shaking legs and started to run ignoring the little stabs of pain coursing through my body as I ran for my life. Oh yes this was not just a metaphor no it was real, the bang and pop of the guns rang through the emptiness of the forest as I struggled to stay up right.

"Just a-little farther," I chocked out when I noticed the trees thinning and the light coming through the trees more strongly. Then with one last ounce of strength I pushed myself into a crouch and then with a final push I propelled myself thought he air and onto the road. well almost onto the road, it was more like a ditch that was near the road but that was okay with me, just as long as I was safe for the time being. But my renewed hope was short lived when I saw them appear a little ways down the road gasping and holding there sides.

With a short strangled laugh I half crawled have dragged myself down near a bush so that I could take a break and catch my breathe before I started running again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry this took so long to get done and I know its short but I'll try to post more later**

When I thought I was ready to start running for my life again I leapt onto my feet without a second glance towards them or the road. But as soon as I heard the squeal of the brakes and the loud honk of a horn I soon noticed my first mistake, unfortunately for me it was a little to late.

Glancing up I found myself face to face with the most terrifying thing in my life, a bright pink punch buggy. 'Ugh that is the most disgusting colour doesn't anyone know those things are like scrap metal for cars. I bet my new step mom would just love one of those too bad I don't care.' With a groan of displeasure I snapped out of my thoughts just as my eyes took in the seen. There was no where to go, because the usually quiet freeway that I had looked up on the computer was now gam packed with cars all four lanes, coming and going. And I was smack dab in the middle of it all.

Screaming the little woman driving the car that was about to hit me, 'me what had i done to be in this situation. Oh right I was born,' waved her hands like crazy while I froze like a dear caught in the head lights of an on coming semi.

"Oh my god," I moaned just as i heard the squeal of her breaks as she tried to stop on the all to slippery road but she just kept on coming no matter how hard she slammed that petal down.

Racing ahead my brain quickly calculated how soon I would be hit but right now that didn't matter to much to me anyways, because no matter which way I looked at it my chances of surviving this one were very very slim.

Then with one last squeal of the brakes and a loud blaring horn echoing around in my head I was hit with a crunch sending me flying through the air. Then with a final smack as I hit the pavement every thing was black, but not before I prayed about not getting hit or run over again.

**Okay I'll make you all a deal. If you give me 7 reviews then I'll work harder to get the next chapter up. And just so you all get my point I will continue writing just I won't post it because if you don't like it then there really is no point in me continuing on with it. So please R & R...LOL :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Groaning loudly I felt the first waves of conciousness greet me evily with a wall pain nocking the breath out of me. As I struggled to get a grasp on reality I heardthe low murmer of voices telling each other there part of the tsory while another comanded everyone to back up and not to touch the patient. 'Wow I must be pretty beat up man cause that sounds like a really good doctor, even better then my specilist. I smiled painfully at the memory of my last visit, it had been after my moms death, I had got serious road rash from my motor bike. The pain didn't compare to how mad I'd been when I found out they had taked my 1993 Harley Davidson motorbike to the dump because it was so totalled.

I was snappd out of my thoughts with a flask of pain momentarily blinding me with a hot white light. 'Was this what it felt like to be dead because if it was I was going to kill a priest with my bare hands. This was not nice, I wasn't being relieved of my pain, unless...no I couldn't have gone to hell, what did I do to deserve this. I had to know but hey if I found out I really was dead then oh well, I could be ruinited with my mother. And if I happened to be alive then that was okay too, sure I would have to get ride of that annoying guy and put up with the pain and healing nothing I wasn't used to. Maybe add a little bit insanity but my dad and his plastic wife would just send me to a shrink and then we'd just hang otu and make my dad pay the bill while we laughed about it all over a bowl of fudge browny ice cream. Yup I was off the tracks and on my way to insanity.'

"Where am I," I croaked out making my already paper dry mouth hurt even more. All I could see was darkness but that was probably just because my eyes were still super glued shut from all of the dried blood and dirt, cortiousy of the road and my head. I smiled at my sick joke with some difficulty and focused all of my attention on opening my eyes. I struggled with that for god knows how long before light finally broke through. Blinking with effort to clear away the junk that the rain was smearing I silently cursed myself as I flinched at the doctors touch, but the pain never came just an odd numbing feeling.

"Oh My God, she's awake. Every body look she's not dead."

Flinching at the loud sound as someone sreamed I felt the numbing proding stop. Just then a face entered my peripial vision. Well not exzactly a face you see it was more like a living, breathing angel who looked about to be in his thirties.

"How are youy feeling," It asked making me blink in surprise at his voice it was just so heavenly like velvet it was that soft and kind.

"I'm fine," I said but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were a lie. In fact I was in lots of pain but I could live with it, as far as I was consurned it was very miminal...I just hope that was the case. If I had to stay in the hospital for a few days maybe weeks well bring it on, it just meant more time away from my Dad and his plastic barbie doll wife.

Just then I heard the wonderful sound of ambulance sirens, my limo had arrived. Walking beside me the angel murmered words of comfort making me smile, everything was going to be okay.

**Remeber people 7 reviews or no new chapter. :) plz and thx**


End file.
